


杀人杂记

by 2_2



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_2/pseuds/2_2
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 3





	杀人杂记

贴着墨绿色瓷砖的浴缸往外冒着血水。伊尔迷将一只脚踏进里面。墙上黑色的霉斑被血手印覆盖，他扶着墙壁慢慢坐下，将自己大部分的身体浸在红黑色的血液里，平稳自己的呼吸。一切都是静谧而黑暗的，透过贴在窗户上的脏污塑料薄膜，为数不多的阳光照进这件浴室。也许通过这扇窗户能看到隔壁楼的天台，几个小孩在上面吵闹地玩耍。伊尔迷将塑料膜的一角重新贴紧，那里就沾上了一点稀稀的血迹。  
黑色的长发，在这里是泛着绿的。它们像蛇一样在水里蜿蜒爬行，发尾悄悄地碰了碰旁边的尸块。伊尔迷站起身，浅红色的水从泛着青色的肌肤上一颗颗掉落。他拿起毛巾架上的橡皮筋，再坐下，咬着那条带着霉味的发圈，将后脑勺的头发拧成一团。他扎了一个松松散散的丸子头，至少能让自己的头发远离尸体。其实这样做并没有什么意义，大概只是看起来整洁了一些。镜子里露出大块的脸部皮肤，皮下蓝紫色的血管在隐隐地跳动，他将剩余的一点碎发也撩到耳后。这样的他是很漂亮的，多看一点也不错。他就这么坐在泡着尸体的浴缸中，看自己发白的脸。他看了一个下午。  
塑料膜上有不明来历的油污，霉菌和虫子的尸体搅和着粘在上面。下午的太阳应该很晒，但是透过这一层的过滤，似乎也变得粘腻而潮湿起来。大量消毒剂的刺鼻味道和浓厚的血腥味混在一起，霉味会稍微减淡一些，但这样的组合也不是什么讨人喜欢的东西。伊尔迷坐在浴缸里发呆，镜子上星星点点的污渍让他的脸也变得不清晰。那是一团白雾，清冷而模糊的雾气，就像是奶白色的水蒸气一样。泡在一团浑浊的血浆里。就像一泡月亮。  
他泡了很久，才想起要看一下自己的手：已经发皱得不成样子，一层层的褶皱要将他的皮肤从身上剥离。就好像他剥掉了身边这个死人的皮。这大概是反噬，他想。他想要想一些该想的事情，一些关于死与生，关于怎么处理尸体的臭味，一些从书上看来的哲学命题之类的，或者干脆想想怎么从警方的追查中逃脱。但他今天已经忙了太多，忙着找到这个僻静的地方，忙着将这个人引诱到这里，再将他杀掉。他采用了勒紧脖子的方法，但这次和以往不同，他采纳了一点艺术性的建议，这些建议来自西索——西索建议他用那一头秀发勒死某个人。  
“你的秀发是致命的杀器，”某个早餐时间，西索咬着不锈钢勺子，一边抬起眼睛看他，一边说：  
“总有一天会有人死在它们的怀里。”  
而他也因为好奇心真的这么做了。杀人依旧是杀人，没什么新鲜感。含着不锈钢勺子，嘴里面大概会有一些铁锈的味道。就好像伊尔迷现在闻到的一样。他正低下头，将自己的脸尽量贴近腥甜的水面，鼻尖染上了一点红色。他吸了一口气，将脸埋在冰冷的水下。这次没能闻到什么味道，刺鼻的消毒水味终于消失了。  
他干脆仰躺在浴缸里，让自己的肩膀一点点下沉。水面没过他的视线，接下来是一片透亮的红，还有气泡黑色的边缘线，把惨白的灯光搅得稀碎。飞蛾的尸体粘在灯管的旁边。室内比较暗，所以他分尸时也是开着灯的。  
他将尸体拖到浴室里。那盏灯让昏暗的室内瞬间亮得刺眼。肥胖的男人身上有丰富的脂肪，他将这些滑腻的东西切下来，堆在角落的下水口处。将还带着粪便的肠子捋直，他将怀里大团的内脏倒进红色的塑料桶里。那是一团脏乱的粉色的东西，像是死猪皮一样的粉色。他想起西索将那个不锈钢勺插进粉红色奶油蛋糕里，那个蛋糕用了比较传统的做法，上面涂了厚厚一层脏粉色的奶油。他还要恶趣味地转几圈，好像那是一盘意面。弄得乱乱的。  
西索不是很喜欢吃意面。但是有一次是例外。伊尔迷将脚踩进他的那盘意面里，搅弄几下。再起来时，脚趾的缝隙间就夹着几根面条。棕色的浓厚的肉汁沾在脚底，他泛着粉色的指甲被酱汁遮住。西索趴在桌子上，开始为他舔舐脚上的酱汁，像是吸食面条一样吮吸他的脚趾。那很痒，他坐在桌子上，觉得脚底麻麻的。用脚趾夹住西索滑溜溜的舌头，他会挣脱，然后继续狂热地舔着、吻着，直到他的脚背上都是吻痕的青紫色。他想起了尸斑。这让接下来的餐点变得索然无味，但趴在餐桌上疯狂的性爱和吻还是好的。西索自此后宣称自己是意面狂热分子，他只觉得好笑。  
他最近都在想西索的事，就连杀人时也是。那个男人哀求着放过他的时候，伊尔迷在想西索在自己身体里时的感觉。他很喜欢他不遗余力的撞击，还有那搞笑的赞美自己身体的诗句，和他的性爱经常伴随着笑声和满足的呻吟，这就和其他人不一样。所以他分心了。这次的谋杀变得非常随性而不专业，他用锤子重击受害人的身体好几次——本该瞄准头部的，他却模仿着西索冲撞的节奏捶打他的腹部和背后——能够打到背后，是因为这个人当时正在地上像狗一样爬行。谋杀的结束也和预定的不一样，他选择了用头发绞死这个哀嚎着的男人，好让他临死前的声音不那么刺耳。当然，还有一部分原因是他自己的私心。他还是有点想试试。他不得不承认，西索对他的赞美还是有效的。  
失格既然已经发生，那大概就不会只有一次。他试着模仿西索的手法，将一个人的尸体肢解得散乱。这项工作还是比较累人的，他身上的汗水使不易渗水的衣物和皮肤紧粘在一起。这不是个舒服的体验，所以他干脆在这里脱光，和尸体泡进了同一个池子。  
现在他的身边躺着发白的尸块，一个人的手和脚，还有肚子连着面部的一大块皮肤。砍下来的头颅稳稳当当放在洗漱台上，剥掉皮的脸看起来狰狞而可怖。但西索大概会喜欢这个礼物，或许会给他刷个牙什么的。他上次带回了一个女人的头颅，为她编了一整天的辫子，还让她和他们共进晚餐，用自己的勺子将食物塞到她不存在的喉咙里，然后掉了一地。这次他把这个男人的头发连着头皮剥了下来，现在它们正泡在水里。  
伊尔迷不知道西索什么时候会来这里，但他也不是很急。手机没有显示新的来电，他就再泡一小会儿。不知道这些水会不会把自己的皮剥下来，现在他的手就像戴了一双手套，脚的情况大概也不是太好。但他还是打算再泡一会儿，再看看红色的水和白色的灯管，还有猪肉一样厚重的尸体。他就起来换了一口气，然后继续沉在水下。浴室的门已经坏了，推开时会有吱呀作响的声音，他应该知道的。  
伊尔迷躺下不久，就听到了门板松动的声音。但他还不打算起来。西索尽量将发出的声音压住，但还是有些磨人的吵闹。他悄悄地趴到了浴缸边上看着水中沉睡的人影。那是一泡苍白的月亮，一具和死人无异的尸体。他和他杀死的人互相拥抱着，头发轻轻地沿着水的波纹散开。他们纠缠在一起，就好像这是纯粹的死物，一盘凝固的发亮的血，该配上精美的银制刀叉食用。  
西索看了好一会儿，直到伊尔迷再也憋不住气。在血泊中，他又一次坐直了身子，橡皮筋从头发上滑下来，沉到排水口附近。  
“早上好。”西索还是开着无聊的玩笑。  
“现在大概是晚上了——我用头发杀了这个人。”  
“哦——”西索托着脸颊，摆出一副很有兴趣的样子，等待着他接下来的故事。但伊尔迷却停顿了下来。  
“怎么了？”  
“我杀死这个人的时候，他向我哭诉他生活的苦，他哭得很大声，还吐了一地。这是我见过死得最脏的人。但用头发杀人没什么意思。我把他打到昏迷，再从背后绞死了他。”伊尔迷将那层皮从水里捞出来，上面还带着一条条粗糙的生长纹。他将这层皮肤套在头上，让自己与这份死寂融为一体。他现在看起来像一个粉红色的浮在水面的球体，一个在青色浴池内游动的粉色月亮。乌黑的头发从水底下钻出来，爬满了红色的水面。  
“你是个怪物，伊尔迷。”  
“我可以把这个当做夸奖，”他又顿了顿，就好像这不是能完整说完的一句话。什么东西噎在他的喉咙里。他似乎不是很习惯说话了。在浴缸里待了一个下午，他好像已经整整一个世纪没开过口。他要重新思量一下自己要说的话，他在思考的，关于那些问题，关于他自己......他好像有什么要告诉西索，但他已经找不到话来表达。  
然后他现在却只能想到这个，于是这个夜晚开了个好的序幕：  
“你今天晚上可以给我绑头发，”他说，“而我需要一个新的发圈，这个馊掉了。”


End file.
